Broken Life
by ShawtyRedShawty
Summary: Claudia runs away from her big city life and gets shipwrecked to the small town Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Will she be able to escape her bad past and have a god life here? Or will this Valley turn out to be almost just as bad as her city?
1. Found

**Lumina's POV**  
I look at the girl lying on the beach, knocked out. Scars cover her entire body and she is clutching onto two big suitcases that look waterproof and seemed to be what had saved her life to. I squint at her and decide that her hair must be red, or something of that sort. I can't really tell because the sand has made it a whitish color. "I'm surprised no one ELSE has found her yet. My gosh this frickin town is so SMALL!" I mumble, bending over and picking up her necklace to see dog tags telling her name. Or...nickname.

Name: Chica Bonita  
Age: uhm... let's go with 21, ok? So I can PARTAY!  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: WHY DO YOU WANNA NOE!  
Eye color: Blue  
Hair Color: Red. Or orange. Depending on your Point of View.  
Skin color: Kind of tan. But not way tan. You know…..yah…

Phone #: If you're a sexy guy...maybe I'll give it to ya.  
Address:...stalkers...

"Is this some kinda...joke?", I mumbled as I looked at the other dog tag to see Chica Bonita tagged on there ((4 those of you who don't noe, tagged is a way of writing)). Anyways, I decided to go get help for her because she turned over and moaned and caused many cuts to start bleeding again.  
So I ran for the doctor.  
**Claudia's POV:**  
I woke up and immediately pulled my hand to my dog tags that my best friend had given to me. When they were in my hand, I sighed in relief and sat up. Then I fell back down when the most intense head ache racks through my brain. I bite my lip and close my eyes until it subsides and sit back up again.  
" C.B... you're awake!"  
I look to the side to see a bald doctor with one eye and a...thing for the other. I smile lopsidedly and say," uhhhh, yah. Where the heck am I?"  
"Good, you're speaking! To answer your question, you're in Forget-Me-Not Valley!"  
"...uhm sure. Isn't that a flower?"  
"...I never thought of that. I guess it is!"  
"Oh, ok...thank you for answering" I stop smiling and look for my suitcases. The last thing I remember is...floating on them?  
Then I remembered EVERYTHING.  
"Oh no..." I mumble and put my head into my hands, "this can't be happening"  
"What?" I look back to the doctor and say, "Oh, nothing. How long have I been-"  
"Knocked out? Long enough for most of these scars to heal. Only one is left! They weren't too bad, though. You've been asleep for a few days."  
"Scars..."_From the boat wreck..._I think and grimace. I look to my arm and see a bandage tied around it. It wasn't too tight, but not too loose. Just how my mija tied them for me when I got scars.  
"I think you're gonna be just fine C.B." the doctor says and smiles. It looks like he never really does, though. He reminds me of a nice dad. Or grandpa, rather.  
"...C.B.?"  
"Chica Bonita...it says that on your dog tags! We all just call you C.B."  
I burst out laughing and say," Oh...my dog tags. My name is Claudia, Chica Bonita is my...uhm..." I didn't want to say it because I don't know what kind of...valley it is. Hah. Valley. Pretty funny.  
"Nickname? Well...you're lucky Lumina found you. She wanted to see you when you woke up, though. There aren't really any other girls her age here. How old are you?"  
"...Uhm...15" I decided to tell the truth. Valley probably means it's the country or sumtihn so... yah.  
"Good, her age. Let's take you to her shall we?"


	2. Face the World

**Review plzy! It will make me very happy! If no one reviews, I won't wright anymore!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hugh's POV:**  
Everyone knew about the red head girl that Lumina found, but no one _saw_ her. That is, except the doctor and Lumina. Lumina did describe her to me, though. But I never knew she was...so...pretty. Sam and his brothers, he has at least two staying with him now, said that they wanted to meet her. But, so did everyone else. She has clothes no one's even seen. Well. Lumina's ever seen. And she knows more about it then most of us so we're going on with her opinion. No one's gone through her stuff yet. We're not like that. Ok, some of us are, but Doc's been watchin' her and her stuff like a hawk. Anyways.  
I saw her when I was running with my dad. Ok, I was way ahead of him, but still. It was around 10 I guess 'cause I was nearly done. She was walking with the doctor towards Ramona's mansion up the hill. She was wearing some tight jeans with Ecko written on the leg and a red shirt that also said Ecko Red. I couldn't help but look at her butt, it was so...sweet. _She'd probably slap me for looking_ I thought, but right before I tore my eyes away, she looked my way and caught me in the act. Her gaze made my eyes rise, but instead of slapping me, she just looked me up and down and smiled slightly. She mouthed Hey, turned back around, and followed the doctor to the door of Lumina's house. "Wow", I mouthed, and stopped running by the well to wait for my dad.  
**Lumina's POV:  
**Ok. This girl looks so different from before. I size her up and stand with my chest poofed out when I see how her boobs are...bigger than mine. She laughs and says," What are you doing?" Her laugh is easy and isn't mean like it would be if she was making fun of me, so I relaxed my posture and said, "Uh…nuthin'! You wanna come inside?" She smiles, but with only one side up and nods, then turns to the Doctor. "She's improved a lot. I say it's ok. Just don't overheat or anything. I'll be back at 3:00", he says and limps away. We both watch him walk and wait 'til he's out of earshot. "Ok…come on," I say and lead her to my room.  
"Dang, gurl! LOOK AT DIS PLACE!" she says and looks around. I smile slightly, not knowing what to say I manage to get out, "Yah…what's your place like?" Claudia gets all quiet and her smile starts to slip from her face. "Bad subject?" I ask. She sighs and says, "Give me time. I'll tell you everything once we get to know each other. If I like you as a friend." I laugh when she grins at her tease and we jump onto my canopy. "So, now's a bad time to ask about what happened?" I ask. Everyone in the town had been asking me and I haven't had an answer for them. Maybe now I finally will. Besides, I want to know, too. She looks at me square in the eye and her eyes are completely blocked. My grandma says that eyes are the windows to the soul, so I guess she really knows how to close the windows. Her eyebrows scowl slightly and she says shortly, " Yes" I nod and her eyes soften as she looks away and says," I promise I'll tell you everything…it's just. Give me time. Once I start, though…You'll want me to shut up 'cause I probably never stop." I laugh and that breaks the tension and she smiles again.

"Hey, you want me to show you around?"  
"Sure, ok."  
"I have to warn you. EVERYBODY in this town's been askin' 'bout chu, so...leave the explainin' to me"


	3. Check, please

**Still writing...no reviews, but...I'm still going. Review if you want me to continue. This is it if no reviews!**

**----------------------------------------- **

**Claudia's POV:  
I** walk beside Lumina timidly as we stride out her house. _Wait_ I think _At home I wouldn't be caught dead walkin' like THIS!_ So I hold my head up, push back my shoulders slightly, and hope I see that guy again.  
"Hey Lumina"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is there someone in the Valley with red hair besides me?"  
"Yeah, three people."  
"Their names are..."  
"Oh! Wait, actually there are four. Hugh, Chris, Katie, and Nami"  
"...ok. Are there any our age in that group?"  
"Katie and Hugh. Well, Katie's younger, but..."  
"Oh...ok"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, there was this guy checkin' me out and I smiled at him and-"  
"Hugh! You like him, right?"  
"Shut up, I don't even know him! Don't scream his name! What if it isn't even him?" I look around worriedly and she cracks up. We talk about how Hugh looks and I discover that it _was_ indeed...Hugh. What a weird name. I like it, though. I mess with my dog tags as we get down the hill and I see the well. Lumina points and says, "There's your man's house!" I glare at her as she cracks up. It's on the end of a line of three houses, one of them being the one I had slept in. "You know I'll be stalkin' him," I say and grin deviously. Lumina laughs again and says, "You better watch out for Katie, though. She has dibs on him. Not officially. He won't do anything with her, but..." I crack my knuckles and say, "Don't worry 'bout it" She smiles and a guy in his 20s walks up towards them. "Hey Lumina, who's this?" he asks, sizing me up. "Claudia," Lumina says and looks at me out the corner of her eye. I hold out a hand for him and he takes it with a nice, firm handshake. "Claudia, this is Sam. He has, like, two brothers stayin' with him," Lumina says. "Sam? I know a guy named Sam back-" I stop myself. Home. Sam got shot, didn't he?  
He did. In the shoot out. The new Sam looks at me curiously. "Uhm...uh...he was one of my home bois back home," I say. My voice cracks and I blush. "We called him El Perro"  
"Perro...Are you C.B.? Chica Bonita?" I nod, grateful my slip up hadn't been noticed. I was about to burst into tears, but I never cry. _Well, not until...No, don't think about it!_ I think.  
"Yah, but she doesn't wanna talk bout it," Lumina says, looking at me. I wanted to hug her so bad. Sam shrugs and says," Well, do you two want a drink?"  
**Muffy's POV:  
** I was working when she walked in. The girl whom everyone was talkin' bout. She was wearing some nice clothes! Lumina and Sam both walked in after her and I smiled fakely. I knew it was C.B., because I had heard rumors of what she looked like. She was stealing all the attention. "Hey, Sam! Lumina...", I look to C.B who puts in, "Claudia."  
"Such a pretty name!" She just looked at me. Her eyes looked like she had been through a lot and not much would bring her down or hurt her. I looked away. "So, what'll it be?", I asked, looking to Sam. I smile when my eyes land on him, but he was looking at _her. _"Sam," I practically shout. He looks at me and I smile. Lumina leans to Claudia and whispers something. Claudia smiles. It looks weird to me. She only smiles with one side. Like she's only half happy or something. Hah. She deserves it. "What'll it be?" I ask through my teeth, which are shining with my mouth stuck in a smile. "Uhm, two punches...and a Moondrop," he says, smiling slightly. _Hah. Take that Claudia! He still likes me. _I think as I fix the order up. They all walk to a table and the girls sit across from Sam. I listen to them talking as I finish up.  
**Sam's POV:**  
I sip my Moondrop when Muffy gives us our drinks. A fake smile is plastered onto her face. "Uhm, thanks," I say, and she leaves. I look to Claudia who is talking to Lumina steadily, as if watching what she's saying. "Hey, it's almost New Year's Eve, what are you doing, Claudia?" I ask. She looks to me and our eyes lock. _If she were my age...woa I don't want to think about that._I think. Muffy appears out of nowhere and somehow blocks my view of Claudia. "Hey, Sam! Do you need anything else?" she asks. I shake my head no and she nods. Then sits on the tables directly in front of Lumina and Claudia. "Uhm, Muffy..." Lumina says, looking up at her. She looks to Lumina. "I need something," she says.  
"What?"  
Claudia answers politely," She needs for your butt to get out of her face." Lumina nods innocently and makes her eyes big. I try not to laugh as Muffy hops down and turns to them. "Is that better?" she asks, a fake smile plastered on her face. They both nod and then Lumina says," Oh, and we need a check."


	4. Trip, Fall, and Run

**Thankies for the review! I got ONE! Iz ok. Hey...I always spell things wrong in my authors note! But anyways, any thanks to you,** **Jinquix! For you, I will keep writing! Enjoy! And review plz! It keeps me going! Ty, and write on! No jp  
**

**Hugh's POV:  
** I needed to get home. Fast. Dad told me to get home after I got the tomatoes from Vesta, and I _had _gotten the tomatoes. But I had stopped by Carter's hole thing to see if they had any extra coins. He said I could dig for some. And I did. I found two gold coins and four silver, but my dad will kill me if he's home before me. I picked up the pretty crystals I had also dug up, stuffed 'em in my pocket, and ran for my life. I thanked God that I run every morning. I thanked the Harvest Spirites for picking up weeds while I ran, and I prayed to both of them that my dad was...talking or SOMETHING! Anything to keep him out of the house.  
I ran over the bridge and ran up the road, my feet picking up dust and also burning against the hot ground. And right when I passed by the bar, out walked C.B., Lumina, and Sam. I saw them, got distracted, and tripped. My foot caught a stone and I flew over it, landing at _least_ a good six feet from where I had tripped. The bag of tomatoes squished and splattered all over, my coins roll all over the place, and I think my crystals have stabbed me. Lumina covers her mouth and tries not to laugh and C.B. walks over. Sam cracks up and starts picking up coins. "Great fall. Can we get an instant replay?" C.B. asks, bending down to see me. I just want to sink into the ground as I answer, "Nah, it won't be happening. That rock will be….uhm…I don't know but it won't be there for me to trip over anymore," I say. _How much stupider can I get? Is stupider even a WORD! _I think as I heave my self up. My face burns red and I'm surprised to hear her laughing. At my joke that wasn't even funny. I think. "What're you going to do to it?" she asks, looking completely interested in what I would, well…WILL do to it! "I'm gonna…um…crush it and then burn it," I say, and add details. She nods and holds out a hand. I look at it and take it. She pulls me up with ease and whispers when our cheeks are next to each other for a brief moment," Keep your balance next time, Hugh" Our hands are still holding and I just nod.

And nod.

And nod. She lets go of my hand right before Lumina steps up and picks up the bag of squished tomatoes. "I hope these weren't for any use. Cause they're squished. Bad," she says and I groan. "I'm gonna get killed. My dad's gonna kill me! Maybe he's in Mineral Town! Cause he would've been outside already, yelling at me and-" I cut myself off. I was about to say hitting me, but I couldn't He said he'd kill me if I told. Everyone thinks my bruises and cuts are from work out or hoarse play. Some of them are, but most are from my dad having a bad day. I look down.

**Claudia's POV:**

I looked at Hugh in wonder. His eyes told me that he was about to say something bad. Real bad. No one else noticed. _How thick are they?_ I think, so I cover for him. "Yah, my dad would too!" I say, I lie for my friends all the time at home. I know he's been hiding it. I'll squeeze it from him later. "I have an idea!", Lumina says, smiling, Everyone looks to her. I, however, am still looking at Hugh's eyes. They are the deepest blue I've ever seen. Wow. Then I realize that Lumina had been talking. Whoops. Bad me. "So…you ok with that Claudia?" she asks, snapping me from my daze. "Sure!" I say. "Ok, go! We'll stay and stall," Sam says. "Go…?"I mumble and see Hugh start walking, so I finally sort of get it and follow.

"So…you're name is Claudia?" Hugh says as we walk briskly towards a farm across a bridge. I nod, looking around. I've never seen anyplace so…peaceful. It almost scared me. It seemed like it was hiding something. "How'd you know my name?" he asks, looking at me now. What was I gonna say? "Oh, I asked around about you"? Ok sure, what the heck? "I asked around. I have my connections," I answered, shrugging nonchalantly. What did I care? I do that stuff at home.

"So…do you like it here?"

"It's…different from what I'm used to. It's…peaceful. Almost boring. No offense."

"Nah, I understand" We walk in silence and I notice a nice, shiny rock. So I kick it.

"….what were you going to say?" I ask, looking up from my beautiful rock as we walk onto the farm. He looks to me and I lock my eyes with his to put pressure on him to tell me. "When?" he asks. Duh! How slow is he? I think when I say, "You know. When I covered for you" We knock on the shed door. He's not gonna tell me with them around. I think. As if on cue, he looks away when someone, a big woman…with red hair, opens the door.


End file.
